The Great Meme War
The Great Meme War refers to the internet based war conducted by supporters of numerous presidential candidates of both parties from June 2015 to November 2016. During this time period users of social media, mostly from Reddit and 4chan, conducted numerous "operations" to sway the public opinion of United States citizens to assist their preferred candidate and their presidential campaign. Using internet memes, the groups involved were successful in starting numerous trends on social media sites like Facebook and Twitter. Timeline The Pepe Civil War Hillary Clinton attacked the "alt-right" and resorted to attacking the most recognizable of memes, Pepe, calling him racist and other derogatory names in an attempt to undermine the impact he was having in the war. An embedded fighter at a Hillary rally called out the name on live televised broadcasts, letting the world know that Pepe and memes would continue to have an impact in the online election battles. In an attempt to cease the flow of frog posting, the Anti-Defamation League officially declared Pepe a "hate symbol" and eventually brought in the creator of Pepe the Frog, Matt Furie (a beta male himself and a Hillary loyalist) who was asked to "Make Pepe Great Again" by making a few anti-Trump drawings featuring his frog and he would be aided in this endeavor by a few other talented artists. However this act was followed by a severe and autistic counterattack from imageboard communities on 4chan and 8chan who released a stream of new and fearsome dank memes to overwhelm Furie's attempts. With Matt Furie and his allies defeated, he lost his precious creation to the internet hate machine. The British Front (aka Battle of Brexit) While the Great Meme War raged on in the US, the UK was dealing with its own civil war in the form of the Brexit campaign. To aid their UK allies overseas, meme resources from the American front of the war were diverted to win the British front for the Pro-Trump Faction's Pro-Brexit allies. The memes from Brexit's allies around the world proved devastating as the anuses of countless British liberals, SJWs, mudslimes, young Turks and even the Prime Minister were completely destroyed and GOATSEd beyond recognition. Lead by Royal Commander Nigel Farage, Britain was liberated and gained her independence from the Jewropean Union. Despite being free at last, young men and women across the UK were enraged at the results and immediately demanded that all adults and seniors be killed on sight for violating their safe space and hurting the feelings of countless illegal immigrants. Elsewhere, Nigel Farage and his allies laughed endlessly. The Battle of God Emperor Trump On 3rd September 2016 at approximately one hour or so past midnight, Facebook owner and secret Clinton ally, Mark Zuckerberg, attempted an ambush on one of Trump's largest Facebook divisions, God Emperor Trump. For almost 24 hours, approximately, 100,000 Trump soldiers were trapped and without memes. Revoking the ban seemed, during the time, hopeless, but the soldiers swiftly reorganized in an effort to send messengers to other Trump divisions and call for reinforcements. By midday, news of the ambush had reached General Paul Joseph Watson, General Mike Cernovich, and other key Officers. Both Generals immediately launched a counter-attack determined to liberate the 100,000 encircled Trump soldiers. The reinforcements sent by General Paul Joseph Watson and General Mike Cernovich fought Mark Zuckerbergs' banhammer for almost 8 hours until his armies were finally routed and the ban lifted. The 1st Battle for the Presidential Debate On The 26th of September 2016 there was a debate between the two generals; Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump. While the rebel generals; Jill Stein and Gary Johnson were not able to participate. Jill Stein, the general of the Green liberal/socialist/Communist legion of America: Jill Stein commanded all meme units to attack Main Stream Media, Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump. They were quickly repelled and defeated by the Main Stream Media and Donald Trump while the pussy Hillary Clinton supporters were taken down in heavy numbers, and in many Triggerings. General Gary Johnson of the Libertarian/Anarchist/Government hating doomsday preppers special forces unit soon launched a major attack on Main Stream Media and Hillary Clinton, while launching a minor attack on Donald Trump. Gary Johnson, having some of the most elite memers, made a major meme swarm on Main Stream Media. While losing, they made a major difference and had some major fatalities and Triggerings toward MSM. The Special Memers unit made a major difference in the battle, defeating many butthurt feminist and economic illiterate dumbasses. While they were also destroyed they would have won if they had more memers and money at their reach. However, they took a major defeat against Trump where all 200 memers were taken down one by one and had little Trump Triggerings to show for it. General Donald Trump had all forces set on Hillary Clinton. While the MSM and Hillary Clinton battled on national television, the trenches of the meme battle were much more bloody. While the Trump meme squads had a major victory, General Trump was himself defeated in the 2v1 where he took down MSM but didn't have enough left to take down Hillary Clinton. While the Trump Meme Squad of America lost, many more memers joined the cause to eventually defeat Hillary Clinton and the rebels. Many more battles followed this first epic struggle with many loyal men continuing to fight to ensure Trump's reign would be assured. As the fateful Election Night approached, the enduring shitposters could only hope that their efforts would not be in vain. With the division's outreach reinstalled, instant celebrations and joy took place. News of the decisive victory over Clinton ally, Mark Zuckerberg, reached normies across the land, and the Division saw its fellowship grow to 120,000 within a few days. This great victory was just another example that quality is better than quantity, seeing that the "small" forces of the Trump Global Army were able to defeat the biggest cuck, Hill shill and truth denier, Mark Zuckerberg (often called Cuckerberg by his wife's boyfriend) himself. Publicity Well known conservative reporters and websites heard of the battle and broadcast its story to their viewers. Most notable was General Watson himself, but alongside him were the biggest fighters on now President-elect Donald Trump's side, Colonel Milo Yiannopoulos and Commandant Alex Jones with his famous battalion "Infowars". Protesters Gone Wild Anti-Trump Protesters were a huge part of the great meme war. Unlike their anti-Hillary counterparts, these fags actually took to the streets during the war rather than staying online 24/7. With most of their riots consisting of acts such as picketing, yelling real loud in quite places and giving the middle finger to lifeless buildings. Trump's Victory, End of the War and Beginning of "The Triggering" Despite all odds and the propaganda by the media and important American leaders to keep Donald Trump out of office, on November 9, 2016, Donald Trump officially became the President of the United States of Lulz (formerly the USA). This victory, however, was soon followed by an unbelievably tremendous flow of salt unlike anything seen since 9/11, lowering the value of salt to an all-time low as gleeful trolls everywhere rejoiced at the endless bounty of salty goodness that flooded the western world. Countless men and women across the US bemoaned as their precious candidate Hillary Clinton was completely and utterly crushed by fucking memes. Repeat: A powerfully corrupt old woman who literally had all the money, power, allies, media influence and celebrity idol endorsements of countless useful idiots lost because a bunch of anonymous idiots posted goofy pictures and drawings on imageboards. The utterly devastating loss shattered the minds of hundreds if not thousands of poor souls who welled up with salty tears and disbelief, crying endlessly over what their minds simply could not comprehend, meanwhile the new Emperor of Mankind and his legion of anonymous shitposters rejoiced while also being just as dumbfounded but pleased nonetheless. The immense tears and salt that flowed that day and the days after were enough to flood the world in a sea of delicious salt, unlike anything trolls had ever tasted before. The salt that flowed was so grand that the Anti-Trump Protesters, despite all odds, actually grew some balls (or a mediocre facsimile) and used their own salt to fuel their rage, stepping up their game by joining forces with all of the hardcore SJWfags and their legions of mindless beta males and minorities who had been enlightened by the words of truth of their SJW saviors. The now united groups of protesters then proceeded to burn things, break shit and also assault oldfags and whitey, all the while threatening to kill Donald Trump who is literally Hitler. This has resulted in a fuck ton of destructive rioters and cucksdemanding that California secede from the country that triggered them so severely by forming their own independence movement known as Calexit (sure sounds familiar doesn't it?), meanwhile others contemplated moving to Canada. The massive scale level of butthurt and triggering that followed Trump's victory has led some to dub this post-war incident as "The Triggering". Category:Meme